To Make It Worth Wild
by Kasumi Sora
Summary: [Slash KuroGabriel. Fluff.] Gabriel sometimes wonders why he goes through so much, but is only takes the little things to remind him.


This is a work of fanfiction produced for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Juvenile Orion.

**Title: **A touch can make it all worth wild.  
Fandom: Aquarian Age: Juvenile Orion  
Prompt: 38. Touch  
Word Count: 644  
Rating: PG

Written for fanfic 100 and Mimi who wanted this pairing.

Kuro is the fanon name for Gabriel's mindbreaker. I just decied to go with it.

* * *

Gabriel was beginning to think crawling under the bleachers to take a nap would be a good idea, despite the couples making out down there. 

"Are you sure you don't want some cotton candy, Gabriel? It'll give you energy." Kuro smiled, and waved the pink fluff under Gabriel' nose.

"Yes, I am sure. It taste too sweet."

"You gotta eat something!" Kuro yelled trying to get his voice over the roaring crowd.

"I'll be fine," Gabriel mumbled more to himself than for his master to hear.

"Don't worry," Gabriel stiffened as Kuro leaned into him. "We'll be out of here soon. Isn't that right, Usagi-chan?" Kuro sang looking down into the bad between them.

"Right, right!" The little rabbit darklore looked up out of its bag, its long ears poking out the top. Gabriel would have thought it cute, if he hadn't had to developed and immunity for such things.

"I still think it was a bad idea to bring him with us," Gabriel said quietly, looking around at the oblivious spectators in the stand with them.

"Aw, come on, Gabriel. He's never seen one of You's races, and this is the last one before he graduates. He wanted _all _of us to be here. Besides," Kuro held up the bag with a proud smiled. "Doesn't he look extra cute in this?"

"...If you say so."

"For Doma High School You Hayami, number four..."

"Alright! It is all ready time for You's race. See? We'll be out of here in no time."

"As you say, master." Gabriel yawned.

It was another two hours before they stepped on the train to go home. It was only a 40-minute ride, but Gabriel couldn't seem to keep his eyes open. The car was almost empty, but for them and an older man in back. It was quite, and warm. Though the window behind him was nothing like a pillow, it made him feel even sleepier leaning against it.

"I left you exhausted after last night, huh?"

Gabriel eyes snapped on at the sound of his master's voice. "Ah, I was glad to help."

"You didn't have to stay up all night with me though. It's not as if you could help me type."

"I wanted to make sure you stayed awake. Last time you fell asleep on the keyboard, and didn't finish you paper. But you really should do these before the night that they are due."

Kuro laughed, "I guess I should. I'll run us both into the ground if I don't."

**o**

"Gabriel? Gabriel, come on. Naptime is over. Isn't he cute when he's sleeping, Usagi-chan?"

Gabriel wearily opened his eyes. He was still on the train, but he was laying on something soft...

"Hey, we need to get off the train now." He felt a gent poke on his side.

Gabriel's head shot up. "Sorry, I guess I fell over on you your shoulder..." He mumbled out.

"It's alright. Good to know I'm comfy," Kuro grinned. "Now come on, we have to switch trains."

"Switch trains?"

"Yeah, seems I wasn't paying attention. We made it to the end of the route already."

"Master was too busy playing with Gabriel hair!" Usagi giggled from his bag.

"Now, now Usagi-chan," Kuro said, pushing the darklore's head all the way down into the bag. "You need to be quite. We don't want anyone seeing you."

Gabriel thought that, for just a second, he saw his master blush. He could help the smile that spread across his face. "I should be careful not to fall asleep on master again then. It seems I'm distracting."

"You are," Usagi's head stuck up again. "Master was paying attention you the _whole time_."

"Usagi-chan," Kuro said, pushing the darklore's head back down into the bag. "My shoulder is always open to you, Gabriel. Fall asleep on it anytime, and distract me."

* * *

This one has been done for a while, but I wasn't 100 percent happy with it, so I didn't post. But due to begging, and a need to write a 100 fics here it is! Maybe a second part will appear, but as of now it's done. 


End file.
